The present invention relates to an assembly for hanging drapes and more particularly, relates to a hanging device for drapes.
The use of members which are mounted on walls for supporting drapery fabrics is known in the art. The idea behind the use of such members or devices is to provide a holder which extends parallel to the wall or window to be draped; a curtain fabric is then placed between two of such holders in what is frequently referred to as a swag arrangement.
The swag drape will then require, as a minimum, first and second hanging devices situated proximate the upper corners of the window frame and secured either to the window frame or to the wall. Each device will normally extend outwardly away from the wall a distance sufficient to clear the traverse rods employed to support the curtain. Clips, springs or other securing devices are used in conjunction with conventional devices to retain the drapery material in a fixed relationship to the brackets once the drapery material has been passed thereover.
Many different brackets have been proposed in the art to address the problems encountered in hanging drapes. Thus, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,934 which discloses a bracket for supporting and securing a drapery in a predetermined position.
Another type of drapery bracket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,258 wherein there is provided a festoon support device including a pair of mounting brackets and a forwardly extending festoon support arm coupled to each of the brackets.
A further type of device for draping curtains or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,925 wherein there is a holder about which curtain fabric may be put and which is adapted to be mounted on a wall by means of a bracket in a spaced relationship to the wall. The holder is a round or flat bar bent to a desired shape.
A further type of holder which is commercially available comprises a spiral arrangement of an elongated bar or rod. The curtain fabric is placed in between the spiral and retained thereby.
One of the problems with such holders is that the holder, once attached to the wall, becomes difficult to work with especially when the installer is working on a ladder or stool or the like.
A further problem associated with known holders is their unsuitability for attachment to any surface other than the window frame or the surrounding wall. Frequently, it would be desirable to secure the holder to the ceiling when the window or other portion to be decorated extends substantially up to the ceiling.
A still further problem associated with known brackets or holders is the problem of adjusting the fabric while it is in the holder.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drapery support assembly wherein a drapery hanging device may be attached to either the ceiling or wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drapery support device which allows for easy mounting of the drapery fabric therein and also permits adjustment of the drapery fabric.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a drapery hanging device comprising a first member, the first member having first and second spaced apart sections, the first and second spaced apart sections defining a drapery receiving portion therebetween, a second member, the second member having an attachment portion at one end thereof for attachment to a support member, the second member being pivotably connected at a second end thereof to the first member.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a drapery hanging assembly comprising a holder and a drapery hanging device, the holder having attachment means for attaching the holder to a substrate, the holder having first and second rod receiving means, the drapery device comprising a first member formed of an elongated rod, the first member having first and second spaced apart sections, the first and second spaced apart sections defining a drapery receiving portion therebetween, a second member formed of an elongated rod, the first portion of the first member and second member having at respective ends thereof attachment portions sized to fit in the first rod receiving means and be retained thereby, the second member being pivotably connected at a second end thereof to the first member.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is a window draping assembly comprising a drape, a holder and a drapery hanging device, the holder being secured to a substrate adjacent the window, the holder having first and second rod receiving means, the drapery device comprising a first member formed of an elongated rod, the first member having first and second spaced apart sections, the first and second spaced apart sections defining a drapery receiving portion therebetween, a second member formed of an elongated rod, the first portion of the first member and the second member having at respective ends thereof an attachment portion fitting within the first and second rod receiving means respectively, the second member being pivotably connected at a second end thereof to the first member, the drapes being retained between the first and second spaced apart sections.
The drapery hanging device of the present invention may be utilized in any situation wherein a fabric is to be hung. This may include, for example, drapery around windows or in other locations. The device of the present invention could be utilized to hang draperies from any wall or ceiling or postxe2x80x94for example, it may be used to hang drapery on a four poster bed.
The drapery device is preferably formed of a rod like material. The material could be any suitable including plastic or metallic materialxe2x80x94a non-tarnishing metallic material is one example. When formed of a plastic material, the device could be offered in a variety of colors. Alternatively, a surface coating of the desired color could be utilized.
The drapery hanging device, in the preferred embodiment, being formed of a rod like material, permits various decorative effects to be achieved. The use of the rod like material permits the drapery material to be pulled through the spaces to achieve the desired effects.
The drapery hanging assembly includes a holder which is secured to the desired substrate and which holder has first and second rod receiving means.